


The Real McCoy

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bad Ending, Challenges, M/M, Sad, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: McCoy reveals his true self to Kirk.Bad Title Challenge made by Stephen on ASCEML a long time ago.





	The Real McCoy

“Why wouldn’t you want to join us for the second mission?” Jim said, puzzled. He leaned forward in his chair and met his friend’s cobalt blue eyes. 

“I always wanted to be a country-side doctor, Jim,” Leonard tried. But Jim had never really bought that line. 

“You know Spock isn’t coming back,” Jim said and leaned back in his chair. The pain in his hazel eyes cut through Leonard McCoy like a blade. Spock was gone. He was at Gol and it caused Jim such agony. If that pain hadn’t been there, so obvious, Leonard McCoy might have allowed himself to be persuaded again, but that pain said it all. 

“I know,” Bones said.

“So, that’s why I need you. I need a friend on board, Bones. Please come.”

Leonard leaned forward in his chair, grabbed his friend’s hands tightly and looked him straight in the eye. “Jim. I can’t. I want to end this eternal triangle, and if I’m going to do that, one of us has to leave, and it won’t be you. Your life is out there, among the stars. Mine isn’t.”

“Eternal triangle? Bones, what are you ...?” Then realization dawned and Jim Kirk’s eyes became even sadder. “Oh, Bones, why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Would it have made a difference?” Leonard said. 

The look on Jim’s face as he gazed toward Vulcan’s star said it all. He didn’t have to answer. 

Leonard McCoy rose from the chair and left his friend to his pain. He had enough of his own..

END


End file.
